Pokémon Reset Bloodlines: Black Rose Tournament Interlude
by Shadow Ninja Koopa
Summary: Part of the Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Universe. To Marilyn Flame and Ninja Riot, being thieves is their entire livelihood. However, there are some moments in time you just need to sit back and smell the roses. Even if they bloom in the middle of a tournament. (Knowledge of the main story is not required but is recommended)


**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines: Black Rose Tournament Interlude.**

 **Disclaimer: Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokémon. Crossoverpairinglover gave his permission for this piece.**

...

"I'm terribly sorry, did I make you wait long?"

...

"Ah, please excuse my absence. I was finishing off a assignment before yours required my tending to."

...

"Oh no need to go to someone else, I assure you. This doesn't happen often, I just got a little carried away I'm afraid to admit...

...

"Yes, I am aware of how much you are paying me. I even moved you to the front of my waiting list."

...

"That was coming up wasn't it? Well, no need to worry. Turns out my last job and yours are connected so I'll have that invite to you in no..."

...

"I'm meant to enter myself? I don't recall that as part of our original..."

...

"No... I suppose you are right. You did hire me to fulfil all aspects of this job until our contract is complete. My apologies for believing we were finished."

...

"And that as well? This may cost a little more than normal."

...

"You understand and wish to continue? Even paying more then my usual clients whenever you hire me?"

...

"I accept of course. Just consider me dumbfounded by the offer, mr..."

...

"I've been meaning to ask. What name should I call you by? I only have you as... Well, no need to worry about that. The names of clients I have who don't give me names are rather... Not very good. I should not name anything really."

...

"That's the name you wish to go by? Well I can agree with that. Rather romantic and symbolic of this fair region to say the least. Oh I may be rambling again, please excuse me."

...

"Of course. I will contact you for my payment when my job is done. As they say in this region, Adieu"

...

"My my, what a strange man. I should be thankful for what he is doing though. The Lord shall be pleased by this donation to his church. Oh I better get cleaned up. Wouldn't want anyone to see what mustn't be seen. A shame really, I wouldn't mind turning that beautiful colour again. Perhaps next time.

Oh look at me, rambling to myself. Such a terrible habit. I need to find a way to stop that. Oh well, to my next location I go.

To the home of black roses."

 _-Line Break_ -

Château de la Rose Noire.

To the people of Kalos, the building was nothing but an eyesore, a mockery of their traditions and architecture. It was naught but a false imitation of what they had created before, especially to its nearest neighbour, Avignon Town. But to those who were tourists or visitors invited by the owner, it was magnificent, the perfect blend of old and new. Even if the gothic style of the building was a bit much for some, they could not look at the building without being amazed.

For Marilyn Flame however, it was not the building that she disliked at this moment but the butler checking her invitation.

"Well? Do you consider it legitimate or not?" She asked. Her amber eyes narrowed as the man checked once more, her tongue ready to lash out at the man before he gave her back the dark coloured card.

"I apologise Madame Flame, we have been asked to make sure their are no mistakes or complications anywhere.." His eyes nor his voice held any emotion as he bowed gently towards her. "Please this way." With that, he led her around to the side of the large dark house.

Marilyn's eyes drifted towards the large hedges that held large red roses that lined the entrance way from the menacing iron gate and fence. Upon the dark roof of the three story building, what could only be described as stone caricatures of Pokémon sat upon the corners as if they were menacing guardians ready to devour all who dared to look upon them. To her though, they were just an ugly but needed distraction from her displeasure at her guide and his purple cloak/cape.

As they walked through a large hedge gate, an immaculate lawn stood before them. The hedges emerged once more but in a much more refined way as they held the château's black roses, imported and then made to the best of human ability. A large stone fountain that presented the imagery of a valiant Purugly defeating a sadistic looking Ursaring as water rained down upon them from several water types. Nearby the stone steps leading inside the château, an enormous cellar door sat, it's wooden frame varnished immaculately and with no sign of imperfection to be found.

Several tables filled to the brim with food and drink were laid out as several guests talked to one another or the numerous butlers and maids that waited on them. Just like her, each guest wore what the invite had asked of them, their 'work clothes', creating a contrast towards the expensive dishes set out in front of them.

After all, when one asks members of the underworld to join them for an evening, one had to make sure they were all comfortable, no matter the cost.

"If you'll excuse me Madame, I must return to my duties. If you require anything, do not hesitate to ask any of the staff." With another soft bow, the emotionless gentleman left leaving Marilyn to her thoughts.

Her eyes scanned each guest, sizing them up as she walked to a random table. Of the twelve that see could see, only one or two really stood out as a threat to her. So lost in her thoughts, she had yet to realise someone else was already at her table.

"Oh it's you. I thought the noise had increased somewhat." A familiar voice snapped Marilyn out of her thoughts. A sharp glare went towards her target as a harsh response formed on her tongue.

It sadly fell apart as she looked at her table mate and who appeared to be the fourteenth guest.

"YOU!?" She shouted, her manicured hands slamming down on the table as her glare increased. His foul blonde, spiked locks sticking out of his mostly shaved head, his dumb ocean blue eyes that seemed to glimmer in the twilight and his idiotic work gear resembling his favourite Pokémon unlike hers which was perfect. "Ninja Riot..." She managed to growl out.

"Merilyn Flame or is it Marilyn? I'm never quite sure, blabbermouth." He retorted, taking a sip of cold sake afterwards.

"What are you doing here? I thought this was invite only?"

"It is. Seems our host thinks you are worth something here." A fire burned deeply in Marilyn's heart as his insult was unleashed. She would show him worth.

"Oh really, and who was it that failed to take hold of the Jade Electabuzz?"

"Bringing that up are we? How memory flies by. Which if memory serves me correctly, you were the one who nearly got busted with the Maltese Talonflame fake."

"Oh please, yours was the fake mister 'forged artwork'."

"I will not deny the Talonflame was fake but 'Sunfloras' was not. It was proven to be real."

"Yes, by a collector who died the next day and his entire collection turned out to be fake." Having enough of him, Marilyn leaned over the table, her nails almost digging into the tablecloth

"Except for the one I gave him. Or are we just omitting information for fun now?" Following her lead, Riot moved forward as well, his forehead almost touching hers as they continued their contest.

"Why you..."

"Oi, newbies shut up already!" The pair turned to see the entire party looking over at them, some in amusement and others in disbelief of their attitudes. "If you want to cause a ruckus, get out! This party is for good criminals only!" A bald headed man shouted out gaining laughter from other guests and polite coughing from the staff.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Riot said slumping slightly in his chair. "I hadn't realised we had become tonight's entertainment." A low groan escaped his rivals lips as cradled her head.

"Your fault." She murmured, her nails drumming on top of the table. "But to call us newbies? Who do these brats think they are?"

"Most of them seem to be new in our line of work." Her eyes went back to his as he opened a bottle of wine. "Have a look, of the twelve here, do any of them look like a threat?"

Taking her rival's advice, Marilyn looked upon the group of criminals, each one different to the last but see could see what he meant. Only they, a large man smoking a cigar and laughing with several staff and a twitchy man in damaged green armour seemed to have any idea of what to expect.

"Not really. So what is this then, a welcoming party for the new blood?"

"I don't think it is." She looked back at Riot as he handed her a glass of red. Her eyebrow went up at his gesture. "What? Do you really think I would poison it here of all places?"

"No, just not used to you acting gentlemanly for once."

"There is a time and place for it, and now is one time for it." He explained. "Back to this party, did you notice anything strange about the invite?"

Marilyn's mind jumped back to the invite that had been taken off her. Elegant white script on a dark coloured card. How could she forget such beautiful lettering?

 _'To the owner of this letter._

 _Duchess Ludenberg cordially invites you to a once in a life time event at Château de la Rose Noire. Please wear whatever you feel most comfortably in, be it your work clothes or other. An amazing feast and stunning entertainment await you as well as a expensive gift to a certain guest._

 _All we ask of you is to please bring three of your most trusted Pokémon and to not reveal any information about this event. We will know if something gets slipped out of course..._

 _If you are unable to attend for any reason, please send a notice ahead of time. It will be a shame not to have you but we understand of course._

 _For everyone else however, we hope you have a night to remember for all time.'_

"Asking us to bring three Pokémon? It smells like a trap to me." Taking a cautious sip of her wine, she allowed to flavours to wash over her as she checked for any poisons her rival may have used. Pleased at the fact he was telling the truth, Marilyn continued. "Is the Duchess involved with any false thieves?"

There were few things Marilyn and Riot would ever admit to sharing ideals over. Their love of art and jewels, the slight greed that raced within them whenever money was involved and a dislike for who they considered 'false' thieves. That being those who considered stealing Pokémon from others for a profit.

While Wild Pokémon were fair game, stealing from Pokémon from another trainer was something they were not about to take part in. They did have some heart as thieves after all.

"Not that I am aware of." Riot admitted. "My sources tell me that she rather fond of gambling but they found something more surprising out."

"Oh and that is?" Marilyn leaned forward in interest. Anything that could surprise Riot was rare and indeed worth knowing. His sources were usually never wrong... Usually.

"This isn't the first time a gathering like this has taken place, just the first time in this region."

"Is that it? I was expecting something more... Less obvious." Her disappointment was impossible to miss as she made her way to leave.

"You misunderstand. I mean the exact same conditions." Her sudden pause was all Riot needed to know her attention was caught. "Three Pokémon being asked to bring, a large meal, unknown entertainment and a threat to not let information out. I only stumbled upon it by pure happenstance."

"So that begs the question doesn't it?" Marilyn asked as she sat back down, now mystified by her rival's words. "What exactly are we expecting to happen here?"

"That I couldn't find. It took me so long to even find the conditions out that I barely had time to track down who our... Friends for the evening are."

"It was truly that hard to find? Consider me impressed by their secrecy. So who did you find out?"

"The first I was able to find was Kruger." Riot said as he pointed towards the large man surrounded by the serving staff. "Apparently he..."

"I thought I recognised him." Marilyn interrupted. "Pokétopia's Courtyard Colosseum. I had heard he had an interest in gambling but to be considered one of us? I'm impressed."

"So you have heard of him." Surprise tinged Riot's words as he stared at his rival. With the amount of time it had taken him and his informants to find a connection that the parties apparently had, he only found Kruger's name by chance. So for Marilyn to know more then him on something, he was slightly worried he was losing his touch.

And yet pleased by the fact she was a blabbermouth.

"Only from repeats that they show on TV from time to time. I had heard Pokétopia was having hard times lately so that might explain why he's here with us. And the other?"

"General Buzz of the Phobos Battalion, or ex-general considering."

Marilyn frowned in thought, thinking the name sounded familiar. "Phobos Battalion... Weren't they shut down years ago by the Rangers and... What was her name?" Clicking her fingers in irritation, she struggled to recall the name of the one who led the Rangers during that time of apparent crisis.

"Lucy Fleetwood of the now defunct organisation SOL."

"That's the one. They merged with the Rangers if I recall." Marilyn frowned once more as she looked at Riot in suspicion. "Why are you being so useful tonight. It isn't like you to just let me know something. Like this so easily." She buried a laugh as Riot's eyes widened considerably in surprise and shock.

"Why would I..." The silent ninja was at a loss of words as he considered who he gave the information to. The blabbermouth, the woman with admittedly gorgeous eyes of brilliant amber and dressed terribly like her favourite Pokémon unlike himself. "Perhaps you caught me on a good night."

"Perhaps." Taking another sip of wine, Marilyn mused her options. With someone like Kruger here, it was becoming obvious that this might become a battle of sorts. While she was a competent battler, her darling team would not be able to stop Kruger's by any means. So if it turned into a free for all, she would need an ally, one that she could beat if or when they turned on her.

It was just a shame her best option was the man she wanted to throttle at times.

"Riot, I have a proposal for you." See in he had risen an eyebrow, she continued. "If a battle breaks out here, and the chances are it will, I would like to make a truce with you."

"I see..." Riot leaned back in thought, crossing his arms as he did. A silence fell over the table as Marilyn watched his shut eyelids move as they went over all the possible scenarios. It always bothered her when he performed such an action, it nearly always ended badly for her. "... Seems I have no choice."

"Thank you for being so excited for our partnership." Rolling her eyes, Marilyn lifted her glass towards the centre of the table. "Then for our first action, I propose a toast."

"Not five seconds in and already bossy. I hope I don't regret this." With a roll of his eyes, Riot bought his sake glass in to meet her own drink.

"Cheers." The small clink was drowned out by the noise as the two shared a drink. A light chuckle escaped their throats as they watched the staff begin to leave the area, complaints taking their place as many guests began to demand answers.

"By the way, how does one get chosen for this? Did you find out?" Marilyn whispered as a lone butler took the place of the staff within seconds of their leave.

"Three things seemed to make you qualify. Be a well known member of our society, have a strong enough team..."

"And the third?"

"Don't be Argus Steel."

Swallowing a snort that threatened to escape, Marilyn looked upon the butler. His spectacled eyes gave out a presence of power as he silenced all conversation and complaints with just a look. Upon the lapel of his dark suit, a broach in the shape of a crimson rose sat comfortably, one that all the other staff had and yet this one seemed different.

Perhaps due to the fact it was made out of rubies instead of cheap metal.

"I hope you all have had a pleasant evening so far." The man spoke, his voice refined and calm as he looked upon the antsy criminals and bad decision makers. "My name is Ignis and I will be Duchess Ludenberg's second pair of eyes and ears tonight. Tonight's entertainment is about to begin, so if you would all please follow me." Walking towards the cellar doors, he pulled them open and stood back.

From within, an enormous glass elevator emerged to everyone's stunned silence. No words could express what they all thought as they stared at the machine that looked as if it could take them all with no problems whatsoever. "So," Ignis spoke as he turned to face the awestruck guests. "Shall we begin?"

 _-Line Break_ -

The entire trip in the elevator was silent, no one dared to utter a sound so long as the head butler was around. His entire presence screamed that he was different from everyone else in some way.

What felt like an hour finally stopped as the glass doors opened upon their destination. As the group stepped out, gasps of awe fell from their mouths as the looked upon the room they appeared in.

Large pillars with more of the strange Pokémon-like gargoyles held the room up as an enormous crystal chandelier produced the only light source. A crimson carpet led upstairs to the open second floor allowing one to look down upon the marble tiles that covered the floor. A arena sat in the centre of the room, beckoning all to come and begin the fights.

As the group of criminals wandered around the ground floor, a polite cough caught their attention. All eyes went to the second floor as two gothic thrones of black sat upon a boarded off balcony. In one of them, an oversized Purugly with a white frilled collar finished off with a black ribbon sat looking haughtily down upon them.

In the other throne sat a young woman with short dark hair adorned with roses of black and red. A gothic dress like no other covered her form, full of frills, lace and the occasional black rose seemed to show off her eccentric and expensive tastes. Blood red eyes gazed down at all with slight interest as a small, polite smile emerged upon her porcelain doll like face.

"Greetings, I hope you all have had a pleasant evening so far." A voice like that of an angel whispered through the room, just being loud enough for all to hear. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Duchess Ludenberg and I thank all of you for coming this evening."

Slight mutterings filled the air as they all took in the duchess' form and voice.

"This is the duchess?"

"Might be her little sister."

"She is trying way to hard for a Kalosian accent."

"No, seems natural to me."

Another cough, this time from Ignis caused all conversation to vanish. "My apologies, but you did interrupt a lady. I thought we all had at least some manners but I can see I was mistaken." A near silent growl emerged from someone's lips but was immediately silenced as the duchess began to speak once again.

"I thank you Ignis, I believe now we should begin tonight's entertainment... Or at the very least the preliminaries." With a click of her fingers, fourteen playing cards emerged from the high ceiling, each one floating down to a random person yet those with well trained eyes noticed the thin fishing line being used to produce the effect.

"As you can plainly see, each card is labelled from ace to king along with the joker. One of you will get a bye straight to the main event however."

"What do you mean one of us gets a bye!?" The bald man from before shouted, interrupting the duchess. "You haven't explained squat and get your eyes checked, their are only fourteen of us!" The smile vanished from the duchess as she leaned forward in her chair, her once kind eyes long gone as annoyance toon their place.

"I haven't explained?" She said slowly. The air turned thick as if someone had awakened a Salamance from its nap. "Then perhaps you should listen more closely. This is the preliminaries of the main event, tonight's entertainment is yourselves as you fight one another for a prize." A low rumbling echoed through out the room as a pedestal emerged next to Ignis, on top of it sat a steel briefcase with a black rose emblem on the back.

"Inside you will find exactly ¥250,000 in cash as well as the three most well known elemental stones." Ignis explained. "As for only fourteen guests, please have another look."

"I think he means me." A voice neither hard nor soft, neither masculine or feminine spoke up. Several people jumped not expecting the person standing there. They were dressed in full body robes of light blue and white that hid their form from view. Upon their face was a mask shaped like a snowflake with a strangely orange centre. The rest of their head was hidden with several hoods preventing not even one thread of hair to be seen. "I apologise for not speaking up before, I was running late and didn't wish to draw attention to myself."

"Indeed. Originally we had wanted sixteen participants but I'm afraid Hunter J declined our generous offer." Nearly the entire room froze at his words, horror drew upon their faces before relief sank in. No one wished to face that woman any time soon or ever in fact.

"If we are done explaining the circumstances, may I begin the rules?" Ludenberg asked, her lips still in a perfect frown. "The preliminaries will be one on one match. All moves except for Earthquake, Magnitude and Fissure may be used. I'd rather not have a cave in anytime soon." A few laughs travelled through out before they stopped as they realised she was not joking at all.

"Now, who did not receive a card?" At her question, one hand went straight up.

"That's be me." All eyes went to Kruger as he shrugged. Ignis adjusted his glasses as he nodded.

"Very well. Master Kruger, please lead all except the owners of cards three and Jack to the second floor." A curt nod was his reply as all except for the large bald man and the man in the robes left the battlefield. The three remaining walked over to the arena, Ignis standing on the side to take his place as referee. "Now your names please?"

"King Koi." The bald man scowled, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"Please call me Bittercold." The other remarked, scratching the back of their hood. "Everyone calls me that. Well... Nearly everyone of course."

"Indeed. Very well, let the first match begin." At Ignis' call, both sides threw Poké balls onto their respective side. On King Koi's side, a Gyarados emerged with a terrifying bellow. Standing before Bittercold however, was a Toxicroak.

"This will be easy, you may as well just hand over the money to the soon to be king of Hoppy Town!" King Koi bragged, ripping his shirt off to reveal a large and extremely detailed Magikarp tattoo on his chest. His muscles rippled as if the fish was moving. "Gyarados, Dragon Rage!"

With another roar of power, a sphere of energy formed within the serpent's maw, energy crackling off of it.

"I apologise but we mustn't keep the duchess waiting. Toxicroak, Ice Punch please."

"Tox." At his trainer's command, the dark blue frog leapt towards Gyarados, the Dragon Rage flying under him as he went. With his right fist glowing blue, he slammed it into the beast's face, ice enveloping it as the temperature began to drop.

"W-what!? Freeze?!" King Koi shouted as his Pokémon screamed in pain before he was frozen solid. Eyes went towards Bittercold as their fingers curled towards their palms.

"Now, please finish the job with Poison Jab." Their index fingers straightened as the stingers on Toxicroak shone with purple light and with a single jab, the great beast fell defeated.

"No... No way!" King Koi shouted as he returned his Pokémon. "This guy... This guy must have cheated! No way that Ice Punch could freeze on the first hit!"

"I'm afraid he did not." Duchess Ludenberg spoke up. "I thank you for making it quick Bittercold but I prefer longer matches."

"I apologise duchess, I hadn't realised what you prefer in terms of matches. I'll make certain to increase the amount of time I spend on them. With your..."

"You can stop." The duchess said, interrupting the ramblings of the long winded person. "King Koi, as you were defeated, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave."

"Fine!" The man shouted, picking up the remains of his shirt. "I want nothing to do with cheaters and liars anyway. Buch of idiots all of you!" He shouted as he left for the lift. "You are all worthless you hear me!"

At the sound of the lift leaving, a sense of relief fell over the remaining competitors as the big mouth had been eliminated.

"I apologise." The duchess spoke. "If I had known he would be that rude I would not have invited him. Ignis, please remind me to keep an eye on him just in case."

"Of course my lady. Now then, the next cards will be...

 _-Line Break_ -

To Riot and Marilyn, the next few fights seemed to fly by as small time crooks were utterly destroyed by the bigger fish who seemed slightly concerned with revealing as little as possible.

In a setting like this, only a fool would reveal their hand too early. Secrets had to be kept at all cost.

A problem with that however was the boredom that was beginning to surface on everyone's face. Even the duchess seemed slightly put out by the lack of spectacle and intrigue.

"Cards number five and nine, you are up." Ignis called. As soon as the words left his lips, an exuberant cheer flew from the watchers floor.

"Alright! My turn!" A girl in club-styled clothing shouted, her electric blue hair drawing in all eyes as it stood out in spikes. On her feet were a pair of techno themed roller blades, the wheels glowing a strange pink light as she performed a grind down the railing. As she neared the end, she leapt up into a 360° spin and landed it on one foot, finally coming to a stop by her side of the field. "Well, who's up!?"

With a sigh, Riot stood up upon the railing and stepped off it, uncaring about the height or gravity involved with his choice. Landing in a three point pose, the man stood opposite his hyperactive opponent as he awaited the signal.

"Your names?" Ignis asked before a large shriek pierced through everyone's eardrums.

"Ahhhh! I thought I recognised you! You're Ninja Riot aren't you?! Aren't you?! Your one if the best thieves out there. You and Marilyn Flame of course! I have so many questions to ask you Mr. Riot sir! What do you look like under your mask!? How do I become an amazing thief like you!? Is that woman Marilyn Flame!? Oh what's your real names, both of you, since I don't think anyone would actually have Riot or Flame as names, unless you actually do! Which would be totally awesome if so! Oh is it true, you two are dating or married?!"

"Name?" Riot interrupted, a headache already forming at the girl's enormous mouth. _'Did she even breathe once during that?'_

"Oh, I'm Rhythm, Mr. Ninja Riot sir. And it is so awesome to finally meet you! I'd say rad but I don't think we use that word anymore! Anyway I have so many more questions to ask..."

"I'm starting the match," Ignis interrupted, having enough of the girl and her fangirling. "Begin!"

"Huh, oh!" Rhythm shouted as she grabbed a Poké Ball adorned with a ball capsule from her belt. "Go, Humdinger!" As the ball opened, black smoke erupted onto the field, hiding the creature within.

"Greninja." Was all Riot said as his favourite creature emerged opposite the mysterious Humdinger.

"Gasp! Yes, I said gasp but that's Greninja! Oh my god! I feel so honoured!" At Rhythm's words, Greninja looked towards his trainer, confusion upon his face as a Riot just sighed in exasperation. "Humdinger, Jump Kick!"

Within a second of the order being given, a blur burst from the smoke, hurtling towards Greninja. "Protect." At Riot's command, an orange barrier engulfed his Pokémon causing the blur simply bouncing off of it and landing back into the smoke. The sudden crash landing cUsed the smoke to vanish revealing a small yellow and red creature. "A Meinfoo..."

"Ah Humdinger!" Rhythm shouted as the martial artist got off its back, a slight groan of pain coming from it as it rotated it's shoulders. "Try Dual Chop!" Getting into a fighting form, Humdinger's hands glowed blue with draconic energy as it cautiously walked forward.

"Water Shuriken." Generating water within his hands, Greninja formed several shuriken which he proceeded to throw. Within seconds of the first one being launched, Humdinger's speed increased as it avoided the first one by miles. "It's fast, keep on your toes."

The next two smashed into each other, exploding into water vapour, as Humdinger appeared in front of an unsurprised ninja. As it went for a swipe, it found its hands blocked by another shuriken, this one slightly larger then the previous three.

"Gre." The frog whispered as it slashed at the smaller being with its weapon launching it flying backwards.

"Jump Kick!" Back flipping to reorientate itself, it bounced off the ground into a spinning high kick that ripped through the Water Shuriken with ease. Seeing that, Rhythm shouted in glee. If it could rip through that, Humdinger could easily beat her idol and then she could fight and beat idol #2.

It would be a dream come true. Being able to stand alongside those who stay hidden and yet known through only rumours and whispers. Such a thing would soon happen to her too.

"Protect."

And yet that dream came crumbling down as Humdinger slammed into another shield sending it down towards the ground again, this time defeated.

Rhythm stood still, starring at her defeated Pokémon as her hands shook. Her eyes peeled over to Riot as he returned his Pokémon and gave her a small nod of recognition.

"That... Was..."

"Miss Rhythm?" Ignis asked, walking towards her.

"SO COOL! I don't care if I got beat super hard because of my recklessness, that was awesome! Mr. Ninja Riot sir, expect to face me and Humdinger again! And my other friends and fellow thieves as well!" Her cry of exuberance filled the air as she skated towards Humdinger and held it within her hands. "Hey, good job." She surprisingly whispered as she left towards the lift. "Oh and by fellow thieves, I meant Pokémon like Huzzbingbang the Muchlax and Nyarlathotep the Mimikyu!"

With that final yell, she left and silence returned once more, a sigh of relief going up as Riot rejoined the others. "A fan huh?" Marilyn asked, an oversized grin upon her face.

"I don't want to talk about it."

 _-Line Break_ -

"Our final cards, queen and two. Please make your way to the arena." Ignis called out as Marilyn descended the stairs with a certain flair in her step. A fire seemed to ignite within her heart, the same flame that emerged from stealing that sparked her soul and made her feel alive. It was red hot and ready to burn all that stood in her way.

Opposing her was an older man, a doctor in scrubs and a coat that seemed stained in an unknown red substance that no one wished to dwell on. The mad look in his eyes and his wild white hair labelled him as a certifiable mad man.

"Ahh, I see my next patient has arrived." The man crowed, his voice reaching near the end of its life. "And what a lovely young one it is."

"Sorry, I'm not interested."

"Neither am I. You are much too... Vile for a man of tastes such as my self." He chucked as he was sent a steamed look from Marilyn. "Ahh, where are my manners. Call me Dr. Killgood."

"Really? Your going with that?"

"I never chose the name, it chose me. Well, my first nurse chose it for me as she died on my table... Hehehe." As small laughter left his throat, he noticed everyone else starring horrified at him. "Oh don't be like that, I didn't kill her. She died from bullet wounds. Honestly I don't kill, I just happen to fix the darker side of the world."

"I see." Marilyn blinked as a slight shiver of fear came over her. Regardless if he man was a killer or not, there was still something extremely off about him. "Marilyn Flame."

"If we are finished with the formalities." Ignis stated as he looked over both trainers, before nodding to himself. "Begin!" At his call, Delphox joined Marilyn's side while a Ducklett joined the good doctor, a similar crazed look within its own eyes

"Delphox, Calm Mind!" Holding her staff towards her face, Delphox grasped it with both hands, focusing on the energy inside of her while gazing at the calming flames.

"Aqua Ring and Steel Wing, my pet!" A quack of confirmation left the small bird as water vapour condensed itself into a ring around it. As it slowly began regaining life it didn't need, Duckling flew into the air, soaring above all as its wings glowed gunmetal grey.

"Psybeam." Pointing her wand towards the airborne foe, rainbow coloured energy left the wand in small bursts. A sinister, raspy laugh, almost cartoonish in a way, left the Ducklett's beak as it dived and weaved around the beams in an almost dance like fashion. Its shiny wings just seemed to increase its gracefulness as no attack seemed to strike it. "Grrr... Calm Mimd again!"

"Agility." Losing the gleam to its feathers, Ducklett's speed increased as it cackled around the arena in glee. Delphox on the other hand, ignored the madness as she focused once more on the flames that seemed to grow upon her weapon, her mind clearing of any imperfections within.

"Bubble Beam, my pet and don't worry about getting hit." Dr. Killgood called out as a stream of bubbles from all over the place were sent towards the unmoving witch. No fear was seen with her eyes as she gazed upon the nearing bombardment.

"Psybeam!" Marilyn called out, having enough of the damn cackling of the bird and slightly worried about the wall of bubbled closing in.

"Del!" A wider Psybeam than the ones before it burst through the wall, piece by piece. As nothing reminded, more bursts of psychic energy were shot towards the speeding bird as it laughed itself silly. As it continued its little game, one beam managed to clip a wing startling Ducklett as it howled in agony.

It's flight pattern disrupted by the stray attack, Ducklett turned too harshly to the right and slammed itself into a pillar outside of the field. Feathers exploded off it as it tumbled to the floor, spirals in its eyes and utterly defeated.

"Well, we lose." The doctor commented as he returned his creature. "Ducklett isn't good with pain, you see and what little damage it can take, we usually heal off. Well, that's Calm Mind for you." He shrugged as he walked off, not bothering to say anything else as he began to mumble about nothing and the rudeness of young people for not letting old men win.

The normal really.

Walking back towards her unlikely ally, Marilyn watched the duchess as a strange light emerged from her eyes. It was a mix of delight and anticipation as well as a bit of fondness taht spread into her smile as well. With a nod towards her head butler, the duchess turned towards her remaining guests.

"As the preliminaries have been completed, shall we move onto the main event?" Without waiting for an answer, she clicked her fingers. With a groan, the arena sunk into the ground, leaving nothing but a large hole as two large wheels emerged on either side of Ignis. From the ceiling, several monitors descended upon a steel girder that stopped as soon as they had a clear view of the arena.

"Now then," Duchess Ludenberg clasped her hands as she gazed upon the new additions, the TVs coming to life in a spark of static. "Shall we begin the game of the Coins of Deceit?"

- **END-**

 **And the start of another oneshot... Wait, no don't tell me...**

 **Tournament Arc!**

 **Ok, I don't get why everyone loves these things but, let's make our own for the darker side of the world. We've seen some light and hopeful stuff, so let's see how the other half lives for a bit.**

 **I know the fights here were rather short but I promise, they will be longer from here. I promise and we will see some very unexpected characters. Better boot up the Gameboy's and every other old console because we are looking at the strange and odd spin off game characters and those inspired by them (You'll see what I mean when we get there.)**

 **For the record, I am aware that is the symbol for yen I used by the prize money. I was unable to find the symbol that is normally used in written form so please forgive me for that. I am actually very sorry about that. By the way, for those wondering about a timeline, about early second year into the story, so around when Ash goes to Johto.**

 **Honestly, this one was troubling to me. I kept wanting to write it but being scared off. Never let something like this scare you from writing. Always keep the fingers or pen moving no matter what. Anyway, I chose Riot and Marilyn (Or Merilyn according to some sources. I honestly don't know so went with the safer option.) due to the fact that they were somewhat interesting in the Diancie movie. Only problem was they felt rushed to me (especially how they end up together) and I hope I can do something with them that is likeable.**

 **The opponents in this one, King Koi is based off Magikarp Jump but that should be obvious with his name. Rhythm has a Jet Set Radio nod but I have no idea where the rest came from (not going to complain though. I liked her.). 's name came from a Dangan Ronpa joke... I feel their was another nod somewhere though...**

 **What else can I... Ah. The treasures and art mentioned. The Jade Electabuzz is a nod to that Jade Tiger that shows up from time to time. Maltese Talonflame is basically the Maltese Falcon while Sunfloras is Van Gogh's Sunflowers.**

 **Hmm... That seems about it this time. Alright, please join me for the next chapter when it becomes complete. With that said, thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
